


Invade My Space, Jim Gordon!

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Sad, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: Oswald reflects on how he just doesn't get any space and time to himself these days, but there is always room for Jim Gordon....if only!





	Invade My Space, Jim Gordon!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'Gobblepot Positivity Week 2018', for the prompt 'Free Space'.
> 
> Thanks to Garfield for the 'free space is like gold' prompt!

**Invade My Space, Jim Gordon!**

Just now, free space was like gold to Oswald Cobblepot.

He couldn't get a single minute to himself.  Everyone was on at him for favours.  “Ah well, “ he tried to tell himself, “I guess that’s the price you have to pay for success.”  But he still wasn’t convinced.

He had even been prised from his bath, covered in soap bubbles, because of some damn emergency or another. He really hadn’t appreciated that!

Everyone wanted a piece of him.  He felt like a piece of meat sometimes!

Everyone, that was, except….

Jim Gordon.

Yes, he wouldn’t mind Jim invading his space, but sadly, he was the only person in the world, it seemed, who just wasn’t interested in darkening his doorstep with his bewildered frown and soulful blue eyes.

He seemed to avoid Oswald like the plague, and hold him at arm’s length when he did  - sometimes literally, as he got grabbed round the throat and shoved against the wall during one of Jim’s little ‘interrogations’.  But then, at least they would be getting a little more ‘up close and personal,’ and in a perverse sort of way, Oswald liked it!

Jim was the only one Oswald really wanted to share his time with - rough or smooth.  And yet he was the only one who couldn’t stand to be around him, it seemed.

Fine, he thought, forget about Jim - forget his handsome face, his neat blonde hair, the way his pupils got SO large when he was reading Oswald the riot act - and that action much lower down that Jim would try to deny, he was sure, but that spoke volumes for itself….

He hoped that his own body wasn’t giving too much away.  He felt stirring passion in his loins, as well as in his fibrillating heart, whenever he came across his handsome police detective.

He wondered if one day, Jim would invade his space not to chide him, or use him, or rough him up for information.  None of these things.  Just to say hello and share a coffee or a glass of wine, or even just to shoot the breeze, share a joke to two - like two human beings who were secretly in love should do.

He could live in hope!


End file.
